Pengen Tinggi!
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Karena selalu diejek akan tinggi badannya. Ciel menjadi terobsesi untuk menjadi tinggi. Yang sepertinya akan membuat Sebastian sang butler menjadi kewalahan. Warning : ooc, garing, aneh, typo dan lain-lain A/N : halo salam kenal, author baru difandom Black Butler. Itu artinya ini cerita pertama Narin difandom ini o


**Aku mau Tinggi!**

Fandom : Kuroshitsuji

Disclamer : Yana Toboso-sama

Summary : Karena selalu diejek akan tinggi badannya. Ciel menjadi terobsesi untuk menjadi tinggi. Yang sepertinya akan membuat Sebastian sang butler menjadi kewalahan.

Warning : ooc, garing, aneh, typo dan lain-lain

A/N : halo salam kenal, author baru difandom Black Butler. Itu artinya ini cerita pertama Narin difandom ini~ ^o^

**selamat membaca~**

Tidak tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol back yang senantiasa menunggu :D

Tertarik? Silahkan tinggalkan Review :D

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di manor Phantomhive. Sang pemuda serba hitam itu mendorong troli berisi tea set, menuju sebuah ruangan.

Tempat tidur sang majikan. Yakni, sang kepala keluarga Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Cahaya berdesak desakan masuk saat gorden sebuah ruangan terbuka. Menampakan gumpalan selimut berwarna biru dan sesosok pemuda (iblis) yang berdiri disamping ranjang.

"Bocchan~ sudah pagi, waktunya anda bangun." Seru Sebastian lembut pada sang tuan muda. Sedangkan sang tuan muda masih meringkuk dalam tidurnya.

"Ngh~ lima menit lagi." Bukannya malah bangun. Sang pemilik iris dark blue itu malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Bocchan." Suara Sebastian meninggi sembari menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh mungil berbalut selimut itu.

"Aku bilang lima menit lagi, menyebalkan!" teriak sang gundukan selimut (?).

Sang butler tampan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya hal seperti ini. Susah payahnya membangunkan sang Earl. Mungkin karena dia masih bocah *digampar Ciel*

"Bocchan… kalau anda tidak bangun juga, tubuh anda bisa mengecil loh(?)." Sebastian menyeringai dibalik ucapan prihatinnya. Dan benar saja sang tuan muda reflek melonjak dari ranjang empuknya.

"Aku bangun!" Ciel akhirnya terbangun setelah mendengar ucapan tidak jelas dari sang butler.

"Sepertinya saya menemukan cara baru untuk membangunkan anda, Bocchan." Sebastian menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ciel mendelik kearah sang butler dengan pandangan tidak suka.

* * *

"Morning tea anda Bocchan." Sebastian masih tersenyum sembari memberikan morning tea pada Ciel yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

Ciel menyesap Earl Grey tea-nya dengan tenang.

"Hari ini tidak ada agenda untuk Bocchan, jadi anda bisa bersantai-santai." Kata Sebastian yang sedang memakaikan sepatu untuk Ciel.

"Hm." Respon sang tuan muda.

* * *

Diruang makan. Sang Earl dengan tenang menyantap sarapannya. Sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Sesosok pirang menghampurkan diri sambil berteriak nyaring. Diikuti sang butler yang berjidat lebar minim ekspresi.

"Ciieeelll~." Suara nyaring sang pemilik surai pirang mengganggu pagi tenang sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive.

"Hhh~." Ciel hanya menghela nafas."Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Ciel ketus.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi sepupu kesayanganku!" ucap Alois Trancy dengan nada ceria sembari memeluk Ciel yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan sangat erat, hingga sang Earl kelabu merasa nyawanya melayang-layang (?).

"Al-alois!" pekik Ciel."Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Baik~." Sang Earl Trancy pun dengan senang hati melepaskan pelukannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk kau ingin membunuhku ya!" bentak Ciel dengan kemarahan yang memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"My, my Ciel, sekarang aku tau penyebabnya kau tak bisa tinggi-tinggi." Ucap Alois santai dengan tangan terulur untuk mengambil beberapa curry bun buatan Sebastian.

Twitch

Sebuah perempatan sukses muncul dijidat porselen Ciel.

"Apa maksudmu!" geram Ciel.

"Karena kau pemarah jadi kau tidak tinggi-tinggi, lihat aku, aku tidak pernah marah dan aku lebih tinggi darimu~" jawab Alois sambil berputar-putar.

"Danna-sama, jangan berputar-putar seperti itu, nanti anda bisa tersedak." Sang butler yang minim ekspresi alias Claude angkat bicara.

"Benarkan, Claude apa yang kuucap barusan?" Alois berlari kearah sang butler.

"Mungkin." Jawab sang butler datar.

Ciel beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan kepulan asap yang mulai mengebul dihidungnya (?).

"Bo-bocchan?" Sebastian bingung dengan perubahan air muka Ciel.

"Menyebalkan!" Ciel menghentakkan kakinya dan bergegas menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Hey Ciel mau kemana kau!" teriak Alois yang akan mengejarnya. Namun, sang butler bermata crimson itu tak mengizinkannya.

"Sepertinya Bocchan sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Sebastian tersenyum kearah Alois.

"Baiklah~, ayo Claude kita pulang."

"Baik, Danna-sama."

* * *

"Menyebalkan!" teriak Ciel sambil menggebrak meja.

"Sebastian!" teriak Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord?" entah sejak kapan, kini Sebastian sudah berada didepan Ciel.

"Aku mau tinggi!"

"Eh?" Sebastian tersentak."Bisa anda ulangi lagi, Bocchan?" Sebastian budek *plak*

"Aku mau tinggi! Aku mau tinggi! Aku mau tinggi! Aku mau tinggi! Aku mamph!" kalimat Ciel terhenti ketika tangan sang butler membekap mulutnya.

"Saya sudah mendengarnya Bocchan." Sebastian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Ciel.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu!"

"My, my Bocchan, menjadi tinggi itu tidak bisa instan, harus penuh pengorbanan." Jelas Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu kau yang berkorban." Jawab Ciel asal.

"Aduh Bocchan bukan seperti itu." Sebastian menghela nafas pasrah.

"Lalu?"

"Anda harus rajin berolahraga agar bisa tinggi."

"O-olahraga katamu? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Ciel mentah-mentah.

"Kalau itu keputusan anda, jangan marah kalau ada yang menyebut anda pendek." Sebastian tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa!" muka Ciel mulai merona karena malu.

"Jadi Bocchan, apa keputusan anda?"

"Baik-baik." Jawab Ciel malas-malasan.

"Tunggu apa lagi." Sebastian tersenyum, dari pandangan Ciel senyum Sebastian adalah senyum pedofil yang menemukan mangsanya (?).

"A-apa maksudmu, eh Sebastian!" teriak Ciel saat mendapati tangannya ditarik oleh sang butler.

"Olahraga pagi, Bocchan!" ucap Sebastian bersemangat dan entah kapan, setelan jas hitamnya kini berganti dengan baju olahraga.

"Ta-tapi ini udah siang, bodoh!" teriak Ciel.

"Anggap saja ini masih pagi, Bocchan."

* * *

Halaman belakang masion Phantomhive. Terlihat dua orang sedang mengenakan baju olahraga. Yang satu pendek sedangkan yang satunya berbadan tinggi dan kekar. Kalian tau siapa? Yup, Ciel dan Sebastian. Pasangan tuan muda dan butler. Dan empat orang mengendap-endap dibalik bangunan besar itu.

"Semangat Bocchan!" Pekik sang maid dan gardener dengan semangat yang mengebu-gebu.

"Ho ho ho."

Mari kita tengok lagi ke tempat Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Baiklah, Bocchan mari kita mulai." Sebastian mengambil sebuah bola basket dan memperlihatkannya ke Ciel.

"Pertama-tama, basket, anda tau Bocchan kenapa pemain basket tinggi-tinggi?"

Ciel menggeleng malas.

"Itu karena mereka sering melompat (?) agar dapat memasukkan bola ke ring yang tinggi_" kalimat Sebastian terpotong oleh perkataan Ciel yang terkesan ngawur itu.

"Kodok sering melompat tapi mereka tidak tinggi."

"Itu beda lagi, Bocchan." Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Sebastian menghela nafas."Baik Bocchan, apa anda bisa menangkap ini?" Sebastian melambungkan bola basket itu ke udara. Dengan tujuan pendaratan bola itu tepat didepan Ciel agar Ciel bisa menangkapnya.

"Hyaaa!" pekik Ciel. Yang menyadari sebuah bola mengincar kepalanya. Mata dark blue itu membulat.

JDUUKK

Namun sayang, perkiraan Sebastain tentang pendaratan bola sedikit melenceng. Bola basket itu mendarat dikepala kelabu Ciel. Dan yang membuat bingung, kenapa sang butler tidak bertindak apa-apa?

"Bocchan!" pekik May Rin yang sudah lengkap membawa kotak P3K. diikuti Finny dan Bard yang lari dibelakang May Rin. Menghampiri Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Bocchan, anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa perlu kami panggilkan dokter?"

"Berapa jumlah jariku Bocchan." Finny mendekati Ciel dengan tampang panik luar biasa sambil menyodorkan jarinya yang berbentuk 'V'.

"Ho ho ho."

Ciel yang setengah sadar langsung mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje si trio baka. Minus Tanaka.

Sang Earl tepar mengenaskan dihalaman hijau itu. Matanya masih berkunang-kunang. Hingga Sebastian datang dan menopang badannya.

"Aduh Bocchan, seharusnya tadi anda lebih fokus." Sebastia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baka no Shitsuji!" bentak Ciel yang sudah tersadar dari teparnya.

Sebastian tersenyum."Sepertinya Bocchan tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Didalam ruang kerja Ciel. Ciel duduk manis dikursinya. Disampingnya butler tampan senantiasa berdiri. Mengamati gerak gerik sang tuan muda.

"Sekarang apalagi?" Ciel masih malas-malasan menghadapi pelatihan dari sang butler.

"Banyak fakta yang mengatakan bahwa berenang itu bisa meninggikan badan jadi…" Sebastian mengantung kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak mau repot-repot berenang dimusim yang sedingin ini." Sanggah Ciel berdiri sambil membalikkan badannya.

Tiba-tiba Ciel merasakan nafas hangat menerpa lehernya. Membuat sang Earl begidik."Saya bisa menghangatkan anda." Ucap Sebastian dengan suara seksi.

Ciel berbalik."Dasar iblis mesum pedofil!" teriak Ciel tepat didepan wajah Sebastian.

"Eh? Kenapa Bocchan?" Sebastian pura-pura bingung dengan seringai yang tersungging dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana Bocchan?" tawar Sebastian lagi.

"Tidak mau!" sanggah Ciel cepat dan kembali berbalik membelakangin Sebastian.

"Fuh~ jadi anda mau ditertawakan oleh tuan Trancy lagi?" Sebastian mulai memanas-manasi Ciel.

"Dan lagi Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth dan anda lebih tinggi dia kan? Apa Bocchan tidak malu, padahal Lady Elizabeth itu tu_"

"Dasar cerewet! Cepat ganti bajuku!" perintah Ciel dengan angkuh.

"Yes, My Lord.".

* * *

"Bocchan apa anda serius mau berenang ditengah musim sedingin ini?" tanya May Rin meyakinkan sang tuan muda.

"Airnya sangat dingin loh Bocchan." Finny menambahi.

"Urusee!" bentak Ciel yang membuat kedua pelayannya itu mengkerut ketakutan.

Datanglah Sebastian yang sudah menganti setelan jasnya dengan celana renang. Mengekpos dada bidang Sebastian dan tubuh atletis Sebastian.(nosebleed)

Sang butler berjalan mendekati sang tuan muda ."Anda sudah siap Bocchan?" wajah Ciel sedikit merona mendapati sang butler yang berpenampilan berbeda.

"Bocchan?" Ciel masih terpesona pada Sebastian.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian meninggikan suaranya.

"Ha? Ada apa?" Ciel tersadar dari mantra sang butler iblis bermata crimson itu.

"Apa anda sudah siap?" ulang Sebastian.

"Aku siap."buru-buru Ciel berjalan menuju kolam besar itu.

"Tu-tunggu Bocchan_"

BYUUURR

Beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kaki ku kram!" pekik remaja bersurai kelabu itu. Tangannya mengepak-ngepak diair agar bisa terus berada dipermukaan."Jangan bengong saja cepat bantu aku!" perintah Ciel yang mulai kewalahan.

"Bocchan!" teriak semua pelayan minus Sebastian dan berlari menengok ke kolam renang itu.

"Bluupp bluup… to-tolong aku… bluup bluuup." Tubuh Ciel sepenuhnya tenggelam. Dan tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan muncul kepermukaan.

"Bocchan!" teriak May Rin, Finny dan Bard panik.

"Sabastian-san!" mereka bertiga menengok kearah Sebastian yang sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Pemanasan ceritanya. Setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan santai Sebastian menuju ke kolam renang. Dan…

BYUURR

Sebastian akhirnya masuk ke kolam renang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sebastian muncul dengan Ciel yang sedang ia bopong.

"Handuk! Handuk! Handuk!" May Rin panik.

"Bocchan pasti kedinginan!" Finny ikut panik.

"Kalian bertiga cepat siapkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk Bocchan!" perintah Sebastian yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Ciel.

"Yes, Sir!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Ho ho ho.".

* * *

Di kamar Ciel.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Ciel terbatuk dengan air yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anda sudah sadar Bocchan?" Sebastian berada tepat dihadapannya lengkap dengan baju butlernya, dengan senyum ramah yang tersungging.

"Kepalaku pusing." Keluh Ciel memegang kepalanya.

"Seharusnya tadi Bocchan pemanasan dulu." Sebastian menasehati bocah berumur 13 tahun itu.

"Ini sup cream untuk anda, Bocchan." Sebastian menyodorkan semangkuk sup yang masih hangat. Ciel segera mengambilanya dari tangan Sebastian. Memakan sup itu sendok demi sendok dan sesekali meniupnya agar tidak terlalu panas.

"Apa anda masih ingin menjadi tinggi, Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian dengan mata merahnya memandang tepat pada iris Blue Dark Ciel.

"Te-tentu saja!" jawab Ciel agak gugup. Karena sang butler menatapnya.

"Jadi anda masih ingin terus latihan seperti tadi?"

"Iya!" jawab Ciel mantap. Sebastian tersenyum.

* * *

TAMAT

Mav kalo ooc banget, akhirnya juga gaje… baru pertama bikin fandom kuroshitsuji… u,u

Sangat dianjurkan kritak dan saran para readers ^w^

Silahkan tinggalkan dikotak review

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


End file.
